A Very American Result
by poseidon't
Summary: Lex Capré is American. American, hence, living in America. Wizard, hence, being gifted in the art of magic. But now, he must go to the English school of Hogwarts, that specialises in teaching young witches and wizards. Throw in attractive boys and bullies and a greasy teacher, and you get a very American Result.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Snape, or any part of the brilliant universe in JK Rowling's mind. I do not own Jed. This will be explained in the ending _Author's note._**

_Summary:_

_Lex Capré is American. He lived in America for six years, being taught by a teacher that specialises in magic._

_And yes, magic, as in spells and curses and even brooms and wands. Because Lex is a wizard. And now, Lex has to go to Hogwarts, the school for young witches and wizards to learn. Throw in attractive boys and bullies and a greasy teacher, and you get a very American Result._

* * *

_A Very American Result_

He was lost.

The first day of his first year here, and Lex managed to actually get _lost._

It was easy to get lost in this place, though. Long corridors that branched off in all directions, with high ceilings and stone walls. Dozens of kids of all age, race and gender moving hurriedly up and down the halls, their robes rippling behind them somewhat gracefully.

Graceful really could be the word to use for Hogwarts; the English school that taught children of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lex himself was part of a long line of Pureblood Slytherin's of the famous school, but the only reason Lex _hadn't _attended said school was that he was American.

Hence, living in America.

With his American father.

Who hates Muggles like they were the plague.

Yet somehow started a business with them, where the use of magic may or may not be used.

In the American city of New York.

It really was quite odd. But his father had decided to hire the highest level of private tutors, one that recently worked in the French Wizarding school he couldn't remember the name of, for six years. Said teacher, Professor Nikolus, had been a very good teacher. Good enough, in fact, that after quite a long time of trying, Lex was officially put on the List of The Animangous, wizards who could turn into a certain animal, as a grey wolf.

But on his seventh year, this year, he was faced with moving to England, with their American bags and American clothes and _especially_ their American accents, to attend Hogwarts.

He hadn't been here in the first year, so Lex wasn't to be sorted like all the other students had been six years ago. Instead, he was to go to Headmaster Dumbledore's private office to be sorted there.

The hat – an old, dusty thing – had been placed on his head after his father had all but set fire to Dumbledore's face with the glare he gave him (he really didn't like the man). They had exchanged brief words of their circumstances at the moment, and after a bit of mumbling and muttering from the hat, it had said a brief, ''Slytherin!'' and all was done.

Lex had been hopeful for a few moments as the hat had muttered something about putting him into Gryffindor, but the fleeting spark of joy had disappeared after the old thing dismissed the idea. Sure, he was proud of Slytherin, but there was something about Gryffindor that he really couldn't explain.

So then Lex had been given a schedule and a brief talking to by Professor Snape, his Head of House, who seemed to immediately love him like a son (much to his great dislike – the guy had hair so greasy if you touched it, your finger would come away yellow. And he stank like mould). Then a wordless nod as a goodbye from his father, and that was that.

But back to the topic at hand:

Standing in the hallway, lost, and trying to figure out why Hogwarts seemed to be so graceful. Maybe it was the fact that it was a giant freaking castle, or that everything in England was graceful and pretty, because everything in America was boring and not.

Lex groaned in frustration, the instructions he'd been given already slipping away from his mind. He was walking blindly. Then he caught a flash of green and silver, the colours of Slytherin, and his audible sigh was the epitome of relief.

It was a Slytherin girl – small and bird-like with big green eyes; black hair in a neat pixie cut – talking to three other girls wearing red and gold scarfs – Gryffindor's house colours. Fourth, maybe fifth year, but the looks of it.

''Hey,'' he said to the bird-girl, once the crowd had thinned a little more, ''Can I grab some help?''

She directed him to his first class – Potions – and after a quick thank you; he ran to the dungeons, where someone had decided it was a good place for a classroom (as well as a Common Room – his Common Room. Oh joy).

When Lex appeared at the classroom door, looked tousled and messy from the run, his dress-shirt half-untucked and his tie loose. His black hair was as messy as usual, but it looked a little too dishevelled in the reflection he saw in the window, so he hastily ran his hand through it. It didn't really help, obviously.

He shot the teacher a smile. He was late by at least fifteen minutes. ''Sorry, I was on my way down here and I saw a dead body, so I had to clear it away before anyone realised that the person was killed by greasy hair getting lodged in their throat. Couldn't let the Ministry arrest Old Snape, could I?''

The class that were already there, with their books, parchment and quills ready, had mixed reactions. Some gaped, some shook their heads at him as if to say _sorry mate, you're dead_, whilst most snickered silently. But despite the various reactions, all eyes were trained on Professor Snape, who stood at the front of the classroom behind his desk, and Lex.

Ah; so it wasn't just his imagination when he realised that Snape was an old bag.

Curse him and his horrible, horrible mouth.

Snape looked over at him, his mouth set into a thin, cold line. Just as Lex was beginning to wonder if he should remember the counter-hex to the curse Snape looked about ready to throw at him, the Professor smiled. It was just a creepy upwards twitch of the lips, but it did greatly heighten Lex's assumption that yes, this guy was a creepy paedophile, and yes, he should probably run.

''Please take a seat, Mister Capré.'' He said in that voice that sounded as greasy as his hair, using a hand to gesture blandly to the classroom desks. ''Next time, be on time.''

He hummed lazily in response, his eyes travelling around the room that was most definitely cold, and just as creepy as the teacher. The only free place was at the back of the classroom, next to another boy, and Lex couldn't keep back the small smile at this.

Oh, hot _damn_.

The boy had dark brown hair that was messy and downright brilliant on him, and blue eyes that were a little glazed over yet equally striking. His chin was resting on his hand, and he looked to be day-dreaming, not aware of the small event that had just taken place. And damn it, he was good-looking in a way that really should be illegal.

_Honestly_.

Lex walked silently down the classroom isle, the students shooting him odd look. He pulled out his chair and sat down, and yet the boy didn't react still. After a quick glance in his bag he sighed quietly, and pulled out his book, ink bottle and parchment. He was wearing his contacts, luckily, because the glasses embarrassed him.

''New here?'' A quiet voice asked. Lex turned his head to look at the speaker, and raised his eyebrows. He was wearing a Slytherin scarf loosely around his neck. His hair was white – not blonde, pure white – which was fairly impressive, but he put it down to magic at work.

''Ah, so attending Hogwarts really does help. Someone that you haven't seen in the whole six years you've been here shows up, and you are able to deduct if they are new or not. Brilliant, really. Brilliant.'' Lex said in a muttered reply. To say he wasn't a sarcastic person was a _little_ bit of a fib. And it was probably more evident due to the fact that he wanted to talk to a certain god to his left.

White-hair snorted a quiet laugh, and leaned back into his chair, tapping his finger against the desk gently, in time with the clock. No one really seemed to be copying down the page worth of writing Snape was scrawling on the board somewhat sloppily. A lot of people seemed to be listening in on them, and it wasn't that hard to realise why. _Hey, everyone, look at the random American who showed up a quarter's way into the lesson and even got Snape to smile after insulting him; let's listen to his conversations!_

''You're a snappy one, aren't you?'' White-hair muttered. He had an accent – Australian.

Lex shot him a sly smile, and looked down at the boy's book for a moment. ''Yet _another _amazing deduction made by Leon the Slytherin.''

Leon rolled his eyes at him, smirking in the slightest way. ''So,'' his eyes flicked to his own book, ''Lex, have you received your house yet?''

Lex allowed himself a smile. ''Slytherin.'' He answered. Leon nodded in approval, than the conversation was over. And thank _God_ it was.

He looked to his bag, to the board, and then to his left. ''Hey, can I borrow a quill?''

The boy didn't respond. He didn't even blink. It was comical, really.

Lex jabbed his shoulder, and he finally got a reaction. The boy let out a small yelp, and looked at him with slightly wide eyes. He seemed to falter at the sight of him, and Lex put it down to the fact that he probably didn't see him come in whilst he was off with the Kerry's.

Or was it fairies.

It did sound a little more believable, over being with a bunch of people named Kerry. He wouldn't know. Muggles confused him with their little sayings.

Lex raised his eyebrows. ''Can I borrow a quill?'' he repeated.

The angel that was this boy blinked in a slow, weary way, and then nodded. ''Uh, sure.''

(Even his freaking voice was swoon-worthy).

He handed Lex a quill that was a little bent, but otherwise fine.

''Thanks.'' He said, dipping the tip into the small pot of ink in front of him. He scrawled down the first word, and it was quite neat, which was probably due to the fact that he wrote a letter every two seconds to keep it neat.

Lex's gaze moved back to the left again, keeping his voice quiet so it couldn't be heard. (He couldn't be bothered to take out his wand and cast a spell so no one could hear them, anyway). ''So, what's your name then? I can't just keep calling you 'Sexy' in my head, now can I?''

The boy blinked slowly once more, as if he couldn't register the words properly. Lex wondered for a moment if he broke the guy, but then he got a suitable reaction: he flushed. ''Gah...sexy?'' he spluttered.

Lex shot him a smile, looking at him out of the corner of his eye for a few moments. ''Well, you_ are_ very sexy, so...'' he shrugged one shoulder lazily, writing down the next sentence he could see around Snape's greasy head as he spoke.

''Jed.'' the still-red boy mumbled.

''Very, very pleased to meet you, Jed. I'm Lex.''

They didn't speak to each other again during the lesson – partly because Lex was moved to the front of the room, and partly because Jed kept on shooting him looks and then blushing again.

Lex's free period came – after another horrible round of Potions – at around midday. He was sat on the ground under one of the trees outside, the bark soft against his back. Leon was in a Transfiguration class during this time (they'd bonded in Lex's second Potions class, having to sit next to each other after Leon was moved to the front too).

Jed wasn't too far away, but he didn't seem to see him, but he was doing his homework, and Lex didn't want to interrupt him.

A group of students then appeared in front of the blue-eyed boy, and Lex frowned. Mostly fourth years, some third – Gryffindor and Ravenclaw mixed. And they didn't look like they were going to sit down and help him.

''Murphy, it's the first day, how could you _possibly_ have homework?'' One of the Ravenclaw boys asked, his nose screwing up rather unattractively. But he had a girl clinging to his arm, so Lex deducted that she was blind in one eye, and couldn't see out of the other due to a backfired hex.

''Well, _I _reckon it's probably from his first year,'' one of Mr Ugly's mates snickered, ''You know, when he realised he was a _faggot_.''

There was laughter all round at that. The students that passed the group and Jed kept their heads down, though some looked a little pained. It's obviously a daily or so occurrence.

Jed didn't seem to hear them, though; he just did his work. From Lex's position he could see his knuckles were right and he stabbed a whole directly through the parchment he was writing on. Lex gritted his teeth and stood up.

One of the Gryffindor's was then in front of the other boy – a freckly, skinny thing – and he knelt down to lift Jed's chin up with a rough hand. ''Look at us when we're speaking to you.'' He growled.

Jed met his eyes with emotionless features. At first Lex though he wasn't going to say anything, and then a short, spitting _no._

The Gryffindor narrowed his eyes, his grip on Jed's chin strengthening so much so it was definitely painful. ''Excuse me, faggot? Did you _say _something?''

And then he was on his behind – Jed had pushed him back.

Freckles was immediately standing again, a new rage on his face, and after no struggle Jed was up against the tree he'd been working under. The group were cheering him on. Freckles pulled his arm back, and his fist drove into Jed's stomach. Once, twice, three times. Each time Jed's eyes closed tighter and tighter, his breath coming out strangled. Jed not hitting him back – which he could have easily done – he just let him. Lex put it down to probably being a good person, as well as the fact that they were all a few years younger than him.

Then Freckles didn't move any more, his eyes shifting to another place.

Because Lex was standing not two feet away, glaring at him strongly enough to make the cheering the group was making falter and break off.

''Are you quite alright there?'' he asked, his voice quiet and icy.

Jed looked at Lex for a few moments, their eyes meeting, and then he was back to gazing listlessly in no real direction before anyone could notice.

Freckles sneered. ''Yeah, I am, really.''

Lex raised his eyebrows. ''And why's that? Do you enjoy trying to put people down to your level?''

''He's a faggot! He's below everyone's level!''

And then Lex's wand was pointed at the bully's chest, and he faltered, his face paling. He'd obviously never been threatened like this by someone else, let alone by a more experienced student. Half the group whipped out their own wands, but after a sharp glance they lowered them slowly. At least they had a small amount of common sense.

''Repeat that again, kid.'' Lex growled.

Freckles didn't speak. His grip loosened on Jed's robes.

''Clear out.'' He said, looking at the group of others.

They did.

Lex narrowed his eyes. ''You too. And if I catch you doing this again then I swear I'll use this on you.'' His own knuckles were white against the wood of his wand, barely controlling his anger. _How_ _dare they._

Freckles hurried to catch up with his mates.

Lex lowered his wand almost immediately, gritting his teeth once more. He tucked the finely polished wood away in his robes, and looked at Jed. His features softened, and he smiled. ''You okay?''

Jed nodded. He was leaning back against the tree, looking down at his hands. ''Thanks, but it was fine.'' He mumbled.

Lex laughed a little. ''It wasn't fine, Jed.''

He lifted his head and looked at him with wide eyes, blinking a few times, his shock so prominent Lex blinked right back, because that was all he could do. ''Uh, what?'' he asked.

The British boy laughed this time, a very fine sound indeed. ''You remembered _my_ name. Me, the scrawny gay kid with no friends.''

Lex raised his brows. ''Are they your words or theirs?''

Jed shrugged, looking away for a few fleeting seconds. Lex sighed. ''You can't just beat yourself up, Jed.''

He sighed back, his voice a mumbled blur. His eyes were on the ground next to Lex. ''I can if it's just the truth.''

''Ah, no, you can't.'' Lex replied, snorting. ''Don't be silly. You're brilliant. And good-looking. And _British._''

Jed flushed again, and it took Lex not a moment to realise he liked that. ''I'm not good-looking,'' he replied, ''and everyone's British. You're_ American_.''

Lex snorted. ''Jed, you're good-looking to _me,_ alright? I don't care if you think I'm crazy or whatever other thoughts that are running through your mind about me, because I've come to realise something.''

Jed huffed, looking directly at Lex's face, for a welcome change. ''And what is it?''

Lex smiled in a triumphant sort of way. ''I like you.''

Jed faltered for a moment. ''You like me.'' he echoed.

He was replied with a nod. ''I like you.''

Jed chewed his lip slightly, looking the slightest bit downcast. ''Like a mate, right?''

''That's the best part,'' Lex grinned, ''I like you most definitely _not_ like a mate.''

* * *

**Author's Note:**

My first ever Hogwarts fanfiction. Yay. ~

But before my ramblings of how long it took me to edit this (four hours), have some points.

1. This is set so that Voldemort was never born, and neither was Harry Potter.

2. This was originally going to be a one-shot, and it just might be, but if anyone likes it enough I'll make it a full on novel. Yay.

3. I need to make myself clear on this one, as it's the most important: **I do not own the character of Jed, or the (maybe) soon to come Harper, and Nathan. They are the complete work of one of my best friend's mind, and are her characters. This was originally made to celebrate the pairing of Lex and Jed, Murpré, but my mind ran wild. Again. Jed. Is. Not. Mine. I. Do. Not. Own. Jed. And _this is a 'proper fanfiction' with mostly a bunch of OC's thrown in._**

4. Yes, I over-love Slytherin because it's my House on Pottormore as well as my on imagination. And no, I have no finished the Deathly Hallows just yet, so shush your spoiling mouths.

5. The title and summary suck like, more than a freaking super-vacuum. More than a black-hole. More than _Raxicoricafallopafreakingpatorious._

6. If I have offended anyone please PM and explain, and I will see if I can change it up, or explain my reasoning. Please. Don't just throw flaming rotten potatoes and comment negatively, be civil and I'll help you.

7. Questions – PM. You can comment them but in PMing you will have an answer within twenty-four hours, normally just seconds if I'm online, over replies spanning over a week to four.

And with that, sorry for the long Author's Note, and happy reading with passionfruit cheesecake and diet coke with ice. Yay.

Toodles, lil Pandanators.

**_xKnucklesx_**


End file.
